cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medal of Honor: Infiltrator
Medal of Honor: Infiltrator is a first person shooter game developed by EA Los Angeles for the Medal of Honor franchise, being the ninth game in the series. The game is set in World War II, as are all the games of the Medal of Honor series. Campaign Setting Plot Player Character * Corporal Harris Milliken, US Army Missions Algeria * M1: Assault the German beach defenses. * M2: Defend trench line and town. * M3: Clear the German forces in the desert. * M4: Strike the airfield and town. Tunisia * M1: Eliminate German defense and assault town outskirts and seize the town. * M2: Assault the German camps and nests. * M3: Fight through desert and assault the German trench lines, then seize and defend the town. * M4: Help Heinrich Hess and his German defectors in fighting to defend trenches and villages. India * M1: Eliminate German defenses, nests and lines in the jungles. * M2: Seize the villages and eliminate German tanks and machine guns. * M3: Defend the trench lines and villages. * M4: Fight through the town and assault the palace to find the codebook. Arabia * M1: Assault the beaches and then seize and defend the villages. * M2: Fight through the camps and lines and raid the base. * M3: Fight German positions and lines in the deserts. * M4: Assault and defend the town with help of Heinrich Hess and his group of German defectors. India * M1: Battle through the jungles to strike the camps. * M2: Eliminate German forces in the villages, then defend trenches. * M3: Assault and defend the city of Chinnai. * M4: Battle through Mumbai to kill Kappelhoff and stop the Ratte project. Characters * Harris Milliken * Heinrich Hess * Kappelhoff * Victor Gerritt * Riley Pike * Wilson Strick * Nick Fielding * Mike Winters * Lewis Hill Multiplayer In multiplayer, the player can play with 32 other players online, or the player can also play with A.I. bots by one's self in single player mode or with other players online. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Objective * Invader Classes * Infantry * Rifleman * Medic * Engineer * Support Maps * Sahara * Algiers * Tunis * Giza * Tripoli * Sidi Be Sid * Kassirine * Sahara * Medinine * Riyidh * Jinneh * Arabia * Khirihar * Hisiri * El-Hillih * Delhi * Mumbai * Chinnai * Viranasi * Himritsir Factions Friendly * United States Army * Kriesau Circle Enemy * Wehrmacht Weapons American * M1911 * M1 Garand * Thompson * BAR * Reising M50 * M1917 Enfield * M1 Carbine * M1941 Johnson * Springfield * M97 Trench Gun * M9 Bazooka * M1917 Revolver * Mk 2 Grenade * Browning M1919 German * Walther P38 * C96 Carbine * SIG KE7 * Kar 98k * Karabin Gewehr * MP 40 * MP 35 * FG 42 * STG 44 * Browning WZ * MG 34 * MG 42 * Stielhandgranate * Panzerschreck * Nebelwerfer * Flak 88 British * Lee Enfield * Bren * Sterling * Lewis * De Lisle Carbine Trivia Category:Medal of Honor Category:Games